Minecraft: Little Teenager
by NareseeAdamson
Summary: A boy from the real world, being transported to Minecraftia, finds out everything about it. Now, he is here not only to stop destruction. But, to stop another villian who will try to control Minecraftia as well. Join Naresee as he is going to face what mods he put into his favourite game, Minecraft! (Literally an inspiration from "A New Meaning".)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or anything. I only own what's mine._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The teen went to the bed, looking at the ceiling. He doesn't feel sad or tired or anything.

What he felt was nothing going wrong as he assured himself that nothing's going wrong, which made him put up a smile.

He wonders about the game he had modded with. Minecraft. His favourite game. He was wondering about what would happen to his world if he entered Minecraftia.

He had alot of favourite games in mind and Minecraft is one of those favourite games he has.

That teen was Naresee.

He was wearing green shirt, red pants, brown belt and blue shoes. His hair was black. The skin is white. His eye colors are green.

He knew about the famous player-hunter, Herobrine. Including the infamous one, Entity 303. He figured out that Herobrine is griefing all the players, to let them know what Entity 303 would do in the future. He needed help to defeat Entity 303.

He knows it.

He knows Notch (in the real world) fired his employee, as he went into the Internet. Which is the place where he found out about Herobrine and Entity 303.

 _(Everyone's hallucinating that Herobrine is there in their worlds. It's just a hallucination.)_ Naresee thought.

He wondered why almost everyone is continuing the rumor of Herobrine. He then shrugged it off and goes to sleep. However, a vortex appeared below him and he's got no time to wake up. He simply fell into it. And thus, the vortex disappeared and the time in the real world has stopped, just in case if Naresee returns...


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or anything. I only own what's mine._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Where Am I?_**

When Naresee woke up, what he see is the flat clouds. He immediately knew what this is.

 _(W-what the!? I-I-I'm in Minecraftia!?)_ Naresee thought. His thoughts were filled with dread and joy at the same time because, he's joyful that he is now inside Minecraftia. But, he's filled with dread that he's gonna try to survive in the way of Minecraft. Fight mobs. Go into the caves and mine. That is what fears him. But what makes him feel joy is because he's inside Minecraftia.

His appearance hasn't changed, as he doesn't belong here. However, he does have a split body which is a blocky version of his as he doesn't know.

He tries to go into the main menu and...

 ***POP***

The hologram popped up, showing the main menu. It's the same as the other player's main menus. However, there is an image of himself in there, beside the buttons. He read the note and it said,

" _Feel like going blocky when your appearance is in reality? Fear not! You can be a blocky-human like others! If you wanna go transform back to your real human, you can do that again!_ " He read the note quietly, as he noticed he was alone. No one was nearby him.

He touched the button below the image of himself and...

...

...

...He felt himself change. Instantly. He was changed into a Minecraftian. However, what he didn't notice...

...is that when he looked at the Main Menu again, his avatar was changed. He's now a young Minecraftian, which is like about 6 years old. However, the only thing that remains is his strength, intelligence, backpack, everything remained except for his body and voice.

"Hello?" Naresee said. He closed his mouth quickly as he realized something.

...His teen _(Real)_ voice is now transformed into a child _(Minecraftian)_ voice.

 _(...It seems like if I'm Minecraftian, then I'm a child... And for my real one, I'm a teenager...)_ Naresee thought. He figured out the entire thing.

He knows the basics of Minecraft.

He knows the advanced ones of Minecraft.

He knows...

...Everything about Minecraft.

He looked around, only to see trees behind him.

 _(Guess there isn't much trees.)_ Naresee thought again. He went to the tree and punched the middle part of the tree. He knows it's gonna break as he keeps punching it.

After a few punches, the middle wood from the tree breaks, only to leave a small log floating. He picked it up after a few seconds waiting.

Naresee then took a walk as for what it seemed like minutes and what that means is that the sun's going down.

"SHIT!" The young blocky teenager cursed loudly as it's gonna get dark and he's got a feeling that the monsters are gonna come and kill him. He decided to go into his real human appearance. His child voice is now a teen voice.

From far away, what he sees is lights. Even though, he couldn't see clearly, he can see the lights from far away. As his curiousity reached it's maximum, he decided to go over there.

When he got nearer, he saw a big village made out of you-know-what.

He goes into the village... "Hello? Anyone here? I might need help around here!" ...and Naresee called out.

Suddenly, a strange man came from the corner, which seemed to be someone Naresee knew. The Villager.

"Hm? Hello? Who needs help here-" The villager's voice stopped as he saw Naresee.

"Hey, don't fear me, alright? I'm okay. I got no weapons or anything on me. Just some wood." He took out a log, showing it on his hand...

...but the villager ran off from where he came from before Naresee showed the log.

Naresee sighed, as there is no one else to help him out.

He walked casually, to where the villager ran. However, when he got to the position of where the villager ran, he felt something on his neck...

...

...He figured it out. It was a sword. A sword on his neck. He knew that someone's right behind him. A voice then spoke, in a cold and sharp tone. "Do not move... Or you'll be destroyed... Monster..."

He figured that he was holding his breath. He was scared of dying without any of his family knowing he died. He was scared. His eyes were trembling, as if he was scared. "...I'm done." He gave up, putting his hands up. Naresee's attacker was about to put more pressure but was stopped due to another voice.

 _ **"Stop!"**_

Naresee's attacker stopped, due to the one that Naresee knew the type. The Priest. The same clothes but the color of the clothes were pink.

"Release him." The Priest said.

"Father, do you not know what this is!?" The wielder put more pressure as he argued.

Somehow, the Priest nodded. "I do. That is a human."

"Nonsense! The humans don't look anything like him!" The wielder argued again.

However, the arguing of the Priest and the wielder was broken due to one voice that spoke...

 _ **"He's right.**_ _ **"**_

...It was Naresee himself.

"Listen to me. Do I look like I have a flesh of a zombie? An ability to explode like Creepers? An ability to shoot fire like how Blazes do? If I had some of those, I would've destroyed you."

The wielder was shocked that the teen knew much. He knew alot better unlike the villagers.

"Now, please. Release me. Just like he told you."

The wielder then released him. Naresee then sighed.

"My Child, I did not expect this." The Priest stepped forward to him. "Just, how?"

"I knew much because I know alot about this world. Zombies, Creepers, Enderman, Blazes, Ghasts and more."

The Priest was also shocked as well but only for a short period. He spoke. "I trust you do know much, My Child. What is your name?"

"Naresee. Call me Naresee, Father."

"Then, come with me, Naresee."

Naresee then followed the Priest, but looked back and saw his attacker for the first time. It was the same villager but, this one is wearing black apron and wielding a shining iron sword. He's still looking at Naresee in shock, which made him put up a smile and said, "Shocked about how you're outsmarted by someone younger than you? Don't be surprised. You might let your guard down so, don't let your emotions control you."

The wielder shook his head, as he put up a neutral expression.

Once Naresee and the Priest is inside the home of the Priest, Naresee then took a seat by himself, waiting patiently. After a few minutes, the priest brought Naresee a plate of square cookies. The teen then took one piece of square cookie and took a bite. _(Hmm.. At least, the taste wasn't that bad!)_ He thought while he is eating his snack.

The priest sat across from the teen and asked. "Tell me, Naresee. Where are you from?" Naresee knew that if he answer his country, the villager wouldn't know. So instead... "I appeared out of nowhere. I don't know why." ...He chose not to reveal his country. After saying that, he started explaining his day: waking up in a strange world of blocks, punching trees, et cetera, et cetera.

After his explaination... "I believe your story, Naresee. But, I don't believe you were sent here for no reason." The priest said. Naresee somehow, knew what he was gonna say.

"I know what you want to say, Father. You may not know of my world but, this world is by far, the most dangerous. Especially, to the ones who don't know it's ways. The creatures have abilities to hunt you people down. Even the ones who are human as well." Naresee said. The priest then nodded. But, the priest continued, as Naresee stopped.

"Even more terrifying, their leaders have an unimaginable power. In fact, they look alot like you." The priest said. Naresee wasn't surprised as he knew about it.

"Then, that might be the reason why that guy attacked me." Naresee said, as the priest nodded.

"Tell me, Naresee, do you still have those wooden blocks you obtained earlier?" The priest asked. Naresee nodded, although the priest knew Naresee know the ways of it so the priest doesn't need to explain it to him.

Naresee decided to sleep in for the night as he agreed about the offer the priest gave him. The bed was so comfortable, even if it is square. He let his head hit the pillow, falling asleep almost in an instant.

And thus, the night turned into the morning...

...But, little do the villagers know that a big threat is coming...


	3. Chapter 2: The Mob Rulers

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or anything. I only own what's mine._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Mob Rulers_**

Naresee's eyes suddenly snapped open in the right time just as he heard the sound of the explosion and quickly sat up. He knew what it is.

"Mutant Creeper." He muttered angrily, as he put on a face of anger.

He went to the door, opening it. He noticed the priest was nowhere to be found but he shrugged it off. When he opened the door, what he saw was...

...a bunch of panicking villagers.

He knew there are times like this happening. He decided to go into the source of the chaos.

Once rounding a corner, what he sees was what he knew. A Mutant Creeper. A large green monster, tall as the villager's houses, attacking the town. It's head rested on it's long neck leading to a spider-like body. The skin looked like it was grassy and the face seems depressed. The mutant was facing the other creatures he looked at, which is what he knew as well. The Iron Golems. The one who joined them was the one who attacked Naresee earlier last night. "Urrah! Begone!" He swung his sword at the mutant, giving a pain to it. The mutant roared before spinning it's neck around, pushing back the Iron Golems and successfully launching the villager. Naresee then ran to his aid.

"I swear, this thing is going to be gone if it goes too far for this!" Naresee spoke, as he felt anger flowing through him. He immediately took the iron sword away from the villager before he could say a word. Naresee then ran at the mutant who roared, spinning the neck around. However, Naresee jumped...

...

...and landed on it's neck.

You heard me right. _He landed on the neck of a Mutant Creeper._

He used his percise reaction as an advantage.

He then stuck the sword into it's neck and jumped off, taking the downed villager who attacked him earlier, away from the mutant.

The mutant stiffened before going limp and began blinking white. Naresee and the attacker of Naresee were so close to get out from the range.

Then, the mutant exploded, just as Naresee jumped along with his attacker before it. They both landed in safety, as they landed on the grass.

Naresee then stood up and looked at the aftermath. The immediate area was totalled. That huge monster left a huge crater on the ground and some of the houses were half gone or completely obliterated. Out of their various hideaways, the villagers poked their head out, seeing as the danger had passed. They all walked around before surrounding Naresee. "Did... Did _you_ take out that monster?" Naresee nodded with courage.

Silence fell upon the area untill the cheers broke out. "All hail the town savior!" They chanted. Naresee felt a poke on his shoulder as he turned around and saw the priest. "You were deeply sorry for leaving me, I know. I accept your apology. Your people needed you." The priest then nodded, feeling glad that Naresee did understood him.

 _ **"I, too, am sorry as well."**_

Naresee turned to look at the attacker, with a smile on his face as the villagers continued cheering. "Apology accepted. You just didn't know the difference between me and the rulers."

A while later, the reconstruction began in the village. Naresee and the priest was in the priest's home.

"I know much about the mutants. And from what I know, I think the mob rulers have something to do with this." Naresee said. The priest nodded, as he also suspected them as well.

Naresee stood from his seat, went to the bookshelf. Looking for something.

"Naresee, what are you looking for?" The priest asked.

"The map to find where those mob rulers are." Naresee answered with a tone of seriousness.

The priest sighed, knowing that Naresee's courage won't last long.

"Then, you're going to the Village of Darkness."

Naresee heard that as he got the map. He walked out from the door, closing out once he walked out. He walked...

...and walked...

...and walked...

...and walked through different biomes like Desert, Forest, Lake, Snow, a bunch of biomes.

He walked alot untill he found the Village of Darkness.

All houses were made of stone, surrounding the palace in the center. The entire village, covered by a massive roof made of stone. No supports or anything. Just floating.

He walked in there without a torch. However...

...He tripped, causing himself to get knocked out.

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **"Who is he?"**_ A voice spoke. Naresee noticed his arms were held by something. The feeling he knew. Two endermen were holding his arms. He noticed it and he can't see anything else but void. Only voices are what he heard.

 _ **"What does it matter about who he is? What he is, is a human! We must destroy him!"**_

 _ **"Are you an idiot? Look at him! He isn't like the other humans! He's more like us-"**_

 _ **"We are NOTHING like this filth!"**_

 _ **"Hold up! His appearance may have something to do with our problem."**_

Naresee woke up with his eyes slowly opening. He wanted to block out the light but he can't because his arms were held by two endermen. He looked around, only to find a table surrounded by seated people. They were staring at him in... Confusion? Awe?

 _Hatred_?

He couldn't tell. After moments of silence, one of them stood. "Who are you?" It was a young woman. Scantily clad and wore a skull hat. Dark gray hair. Naresee was about to answer but, interrupted by another voice.

"Forget that! _What_ are you!?" He spat. This one is male, possible be a few years younger than Naresee in his real form but, one or two years older than Naresee in his Minecraftian form. Wearing greenish shirt and blue pants. Both tattered. Bright green hair.

"I'm a human. Just call me Naresee." Naresee spoke while deep down inside, he admitted himself being scared but had the courage to push it away.

The green boy then stomped towards Naresee. He could see anything very clear. The boy looked extremely thin. Skinny limbs, which gave Naresee an advantage to get the upper hand in strength. _(Looks can be deceiving. I mean, I may get the upper hand in strength but, he's no joke.)_ he thought.

"Let me guess, you're the mob rulers, aren't you?" Naresee spoke.

"Who's asking?" The green boy glared.

"I was in a village earlier today when some big monster attacked it."

"A... monster?" The skull-hat girl asked.

"Yeah. It looked like a Creeper. But, larger and much more dangerous as well."

"What happened to it?"

Naresee frowned. But, he hesitated.

"I killed it by stucking the sword on it's head. It exploded as I knew it would because the range itself is larger than the normal." Naresee said, in a ashamed tone.

The green boy then laughed in disbelief while one of the table denizon's stood, slamming her hands on the table. She wore a green creeper jacket and short shorts.

"I knew this was going to happen! My poor subjects are being manipulated by **Notch** knows who! We need solutions!" The creeper girl said. Naresee swore he heard the name **Notch** from her. The green boy held up a hand. "Patience, Cupa! Let's focus on the current situation here."

"Let me get this straight. You and those village scum blame us for that mutant attacking, so you thought you could just waltz right in here and kill us?" He said.

"Heh, 'Mutants'. By the way, I'm not here to kill. I'm here to _**negotiate**_." Everyone was taken aback. The green boy scoffed. "Negotiate? What makes you think beings like us would listen to a _human_?" He asked.

Naresee shortly laughed. "Well, you've never seen one like me, haven't ya?"

"True, but how do we know you're not just some mutant human weapon?"

When he heard that...

...Naresee laughed hysterically. He laughed like he has gone nuts. The green boy was taken aback by his laugh.

"...Whoa." The green boy said.

Naresee stopped laughing as he laughed a bit too much. "Okay... please excuse my laughter earlier..." He sweat-dropped.

"Get me my things and I'll tell you everything."

"Ha! Do you think we're idiots? As if we'd let you-"

"Let him." A monotonous female voice said. Naresee saw the source of the voice was a girl. Her appearance is just like a human girl but, her eyes were white. Her face shows no emotion.

The green boy turned to look at her. "H? Are you kidding me?" The girl stared at him continously untill the green boy sighed in defeat. "Fine. Bring him his things."

Naresee then strapped his backpack and sheathed his sword as the endermen guarded him. Being closer, he got a closer look at the rulers.

"Alright. Now, I'll explain from where I woke up." Naresee said, as he began recounting his story.

It was quite the turn of events. One moment, Naresee tripped. He probably noticed that there are crowd of monsters around him which would kill him in seconds. The next moment, he was being escorted to a room.

After Naresee told his story, the mob rulers decided on his fate.


	4. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or anything. I only own what's mine._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Deja Vu  
Part 1  
_**

Naresee sighed with relief that he escaped death. He was afraid about his family knowing nothing of his death. However, now, he was being taken to a spare room in a village filled with monsters under the guidance of the rulers of mobs.

 _(...Okay... Restrain yourself from anger..._ _)_ Naresee thought.

The walk seemed silent. He felt okay with silent walks. Sometimes, he doesn't. He felt like making a small talk but, he knows that he's gonna be dead the moment he tries to make a small talk.

However...

...He had questions in mind.

"What is this place?" Naresee asked.

"This is the Village of Darkness, but I'm sure you already know that. This place is a meeting place for the mob rulers. Usually, we live at our own homes in our own areas, but... _circumstances_ have changed that." The girl said.

"So, do you rule anything? I mean, I know the others rule zombies, creepers, etc. But..." Naresee trailed off.

"I have the appearance of a human, but I'm something else. Something you don't want to trifle with." The girl said.

Once they reached the spare room...

"This is your room." The girl said in a flat tone.

Naresee, deep inside, is shuddering at her casualistic threat. He looked inside the room but felt the touch on his shoulder.

"One of us will retrieve you when you're ready. Don't do anything stupid." She warned. With that, she left.

He sighed, going inside the room calmly, closed the door and sat on the bed.

 _(Good thing I think of my family... I still can't forget them. I don't want to die because my family worries about me the most and if I die, my family won't know!)_ Naresee thought panicing.

He looked around the room and found two red circular glowing lights. He felt fear as his face has fear expression on his face because he knows what are those. Entity 303. He feared about the Entity coming to control Minecraftia. He somehow wanted to alert Herobrine about this but he doesn't have anything to alert him. The two red circular glowing lights then disappeared into darkness. He was frozen in place. He heard a loud slurping sound but, he wasn't responding. He was just looking at the darkness where the two red circular glowing lights were before it disappeared. The face had a fear expression. He blinked a few times, getting back to reality. He was about to lay down on the bed when he heard a yelp that a red and green slime pile fell infront of him.

"W-what the!?" Naresee jumped on the bed. The red pile glowed like lava while the green made the slurping noises.

Then, they moved.

Both piles began to grow and get taller. Naresee watched with curious horror as the piles became more humanoid. Finally, they took shape.

 _ **"Wow. Emilia. You just had to get in the way, do you?"**_ One of them said, annoyed. She's grey with glowing red hair while the other's bright green. Naresee already noticed that they were sitting on the table. The green one scoffed.

 _ **"We wouldn't have fallen, if you didn't squirm for so much, Kara!"**_ The green one said. The two continued to argue, only to annoy Naresee, as he already had enough of the arguing of his friends before.

"Okay, I've had enough of your arguing!" Naresee stopped the argument between the two girls as they looked at him. "Tell me. Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

The girls blushed.

"Sorry about that. My hot-headed acquaintance here was so impatient." The green one said. The redhead was about to say something but grumbled instead.

"Impatient?" Naresee said as he felt so confused. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the green girl leaning into his face.

"...What are you doing right now?" He was even more confused as he asked. She put a hand on either side of his face. Naresee noted that they felt cold and wet but, not uncomfortably so. The girl turned his head one side to another.

"I'm examining you. We don't see many people our age around here." She said. After some moments, she backed away.

"You mean, there isn't much people around your ages?" He asked.

"Yes." The redhead said.

"Well, anyways... Are you two the rulers of your own lands? Or..." Naresee trailed off. The girls giggled, which puts in some confusion to Naresee.

"Of course not! We're rulers in training! Our big sisters rule while we stay in here all day to learn the basics. We're only here because our big sisters want us to watch our baby sisters." The redhead said.

Naresee muttered something after his short laugh, looking away. But his muttering was clear for the two to hear. "...Sounds a bit more like a family there..." He simply wished his family would be here. But, discarded it afterwards, as he realized his family would be in panic, while he's the only one who's not in panic. These girls were not a threat but, were here to ask questions.

Naresee then looked back at the girls. "What are your names?" He asked politely.

The green one stepped forward. "I'm Emilia. Junior Ruler of all slimes!" Emilia introduced herself. After her introduction, the redhead stepped forward as well.

"And I am Kara. Junior Ruler of all magma cubes!" Kara introduced herself.

Naresee somehow, smiled at their pride and confidence in their titles.

"I'm Naresee. Just a human around your ages." Naresee introduced himself. After his introduction, Emilia approached him. Which resulted his smile to fade away as he felt nervousness. As soon as Emilia put her hand on the left side of his face, she felt something. It felt like something was inside of him. She couldn't describe it. After feeling it, she backed away.

"...You know, you're a bit different from a human." Emilia said. Naresee was shocked and Kara was confused.

 _(How come can she know that!?)_ Naresee thought in panic.

"What do you mean, he's different from a human?" Kara said.

"When I put my hand on his face, I felt something. I couldn't describe it."

"...I guess this is something you should know, then..." Naresee sighed, as he went white, transforming into a child Minecraftian version of himself. Almost instantly.

After his transformation, the girls were in shock because...

...He transformed into a Minecraftian, but a younger version as if he was 6 years old in this.

"...Yeah. I look like a child in this." Naresee in his child voice pouted, as his arms crossed, looking away. "Deep inside, I'm just a little kid."

"Umm... Okay... I... wasn't expecting that..." Kara said, as she was still in shock.

"I pretty much figured this out myself. If I'm in this, then I'm a child with a voice of a little kid while some that remains are my mind, my thoughts, my strength, pretty much everything except my body and my voice." Naresee explained as he is a bit grumpy.

He then transformed back into his real self. His teenager self.

"So, what do you think? Would you prefer my younger self or my current self?"

"We... don't know..." Emilia said, still in shock.

A door opened slowly, only for Naresee to see that the skull-hat girl is in shock as well.

"...What just happened...?" The skull-hat girl asked in confusion and shock.

Naresee sighed in annoyance, that he can't stand this for too long.

"Alright. Time to go." Naresee walked through the door but stopped, noticing that the girls were looking at him and weren't moving as they were still in shock.

Naresee held his head with his hands, grunting in annoyance.

"Are you gonna make me get impatient or what? You never told me the reason why you need me, anyway!" Naresee said, using his annoyed tone. This made the girls snap back to reality.

"My apologizes." The skull-hat girl said. Naresee sighed with relief that he finally get back to business.

The skull-hat girl and Naresee then went for a walk.

"Anyways, I haven't got your name yet." Naresee said.

"Skelly." The skull-hat girl, Skelly introduced herself while walking.

"Alright. Skelly, what is this plan you're putting in?"

"You'll find out." Skelly somewhat smiled.

Naresee smiled as well, as he felt a trust build.

It wasn't long untill they reached the meeting hall, where the rulers were still sitting around the table. Naresee saw Emilia and Kara, as he shuddered inside about the looks they both gave him. It wasn't the previous but, he could tell that these two really need something from him. Naresee was infront of the table, standing while Skelly went to her seat.

"Naresee, we've come up with a plan. But first, we'll need a confirmation that you won't outright betray us." Skelly said. Naresee kneeled.

"Trust me in this. I'll do whatever I can." Naresee said. This result made Skelly to put up a smile.

"Good. So, here's the plan..."

The scene changed into the desert clearing, where the rulers were watching him not far away as he stood there in the middle of the desert clearing.

 _(At least, I could use my percise reaction to my advantage.)_ Naresee thought.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"You've probably already figured out that the mutants aren't our doing. We can't even control them! The plan is to have you wait in the clearing near her where some of the mutants have been showing up. If you attract one, we're all gonna come in and ambush it!"_

 _End of the flashback_

* * *

Naresee somehow, feeling confident about this plan. The only reason he defeated a Mutant Creeper was because of his reaction. Now, this time, he's gonna be the head on with the help of the rulers. The zombie ruler had a grin on his face before they left, though. Naresee was really focused on waiting untill a screech broke through the air. Naresee looked back. Just a little ways off, there was a mutant. Looking right at him, which is something he knew. A Mutant Enderman. It looked like an Enderman but, extremely tall with two long arms and legs. The purple particles floated around it's body. As it got closer to him, two more arms sprouted from the body as it screeched. Naresee doesn't even felt the unnerve. He felt nothing, but courage. He withdrew his sword, holding it in reverse...

...

...But, one strange thing he noticed:

The rulers didn't move from their spot. Naresee's courage was slowly fading as the mutant get closer and closer.

Not even a single movement.

Finally, Naresee jumped, but one thing he noticed is that he's high in the air, which made him put up a shocked expression. He noticed that he transformed into a young 6 year old blocky version of himself right at the time he jumped. The sword seemed big for him, but he still wouldn't give up.

He then did the head-butt with the head of the mutant. This dealt a major damage to the mutant, as it bleed some purple blood from the forehead. While he had minor damage, as a strange red liquid came from his forehead as well. It was seen by the rulers. He know what that strange red liquid was.

Blood.

It was his blood.

"Now, that's a skull fracture for sure!" Naresee, now in his child voice, taunted the mutant. This resulted to make the mutant mad. While it was mad...

...the mutant teleported.

Naresee was somehow blinded, but he wouldn't let himself lose focus so, he put in a pose of which he knew. A Samurai pose. He sheathed his sword, not letting go of his sword while waiting for his enemy's movement.

The rulers however, were annoyed except for Emilia and Kara, who had worried looks on their faces, and Skelly, who showed no emotion.

"What does he think he's doing? He's gonna get himself killed anyway-" Yaebi's mouth was blocked by Skelly, as she knew his tactic.

He was waiting for an opening.

"He won't. He's waiting for an opening." Skelly unblocked Yaebi's mouth, as she knew that he was alot more focused than others. "He's much more focused than his current self."

Naresee could hear the sound of teleportations. Left, Right, Behind and every direction. He was focused on what's infront of him, even if he's blinded. The mutant teleported infront of him only about to punch him to the ground but, was countered by...

...

...

...a large slash across the black screen. Diagnally.

Naresee slashed the mutant in half, which considered him to be a very dangerous threat when faced. The rulers were somehow stunned in shock.

He opened his eyes, only to see that the mutant was in half. He slashed the mutant's chest in half, leaving the only body part with the legs. He then looked at the rulers, who were stunned.

"It is better not to mess with me because I'm more dangerous when extremely focused." Naresee warned. The rulers blinked a few times, getting back to reality.

"...How?" Skelly asked.

"Focus mixes well with Patience. You gotta know that when you're patient in battle, focusing on the movements of your enemy's and waiting for an opening, that means you're focused and patient as well at the same time." Naresee explained.

"But, why didn't you die...? That way, when you die, you'll respawn!" Yaebi asked.

"Because, I can't get myself dead without my family knowing. If my family didn't know I am dead, they would be worried about me even more. I'm just a little kid who is older than my younger sister who is smarter and stronger than me." He explained again. The rulers were taken aback. "If I die, I can't respawn. The reason why, is that I'm not from this world. The exception is, you guys, can respawn. Just like how mobs do as well."

The rulers were in shock again but, only for a short period. He knew alot about Minecraft more than others do. He knew Minecraftia better than others.

Now, the rulers stepped forward to him. Naresee sighed in defeat, as he sheathed his sword.

"What did I expect on that one?" Naresee said. He went to the ender arm, brought his sword out and sliced off a chunk of it's arm.

"And what are you gonna do with that?" The zombie boy spat.

"I'm taking this with me for examination." Naresee put a chunk of ender arm into his backpack.

"Oh no, you're-"

"Let him, Yaebi. It doesn't matter." Skelly said. The zombie boy opened his mouth to say something but closed it afterwards. Naresee turned to walk away, only for the rulers to see something on his back. A mark written in something they didn't know but only him.

For him, it was a mark of Kanji. That Kanji, was Forgiveness. _(Internationality alert!)_

Naresee continued walking...

...and walking...

...and walking...

...and walking...

...untill he stopped on his tracks. He's now in the village. Reconstructed. He went into the Father's house, as he instantly transformed himself into a teen version of himself. A real one.

Naresee gave Father a chunk of ender arm. The priest examined it.

"Well, can you tell it?"

"I cannot say, My Child, but I do sense a sinister energy within this. You may have another journey ahead of you." Father said.

"You mean, your rulers?"

"Yes." The priest took Naresee's map and drew a small "x" on it. "This is the castle of our rulers. It is a treachous journey, about two days from here. But, I have my utmost faith in you." He said. Naresee took the map and but felt something that needs to be questioned.

"Do you think everything can respawn, Father? I heard one of the mob rulers say it." Naresee asked.

"There are exceptions, My Child. Animals generally stay dead, their souls go to Aether. Us Villagers, however, want to go to the Aether." Father said.

"Then, I guess it's just like the elders waiting for their natural deaths by the hands of age. I mean, you people are spritual." Naresee said.

"True, but we're also waiting for our natural deaths by the hands of mobs as well to go to Aether. It is very rare to see us respawn at will. Mobs can respawn as well, unfortunately. They don't need to mate, yet some do it anyways, making baby zombies and spiders. Indeed, they heavily outnumber us." Naresee doesn't need to put all of this infomation, since he knows alot.

"Well, what about the cube humans?" Naresee asked. The priest smiled.

"I bless them. They have a choice. When a cube human dies, they can choose to either respawn or stay in the Aether forever. Only the mightiest warriors have chosen to respawn." Father said.

"Then, that means the mob rulers can respawn as well as the mobs." The priest frowned... "Even your rulers can respawn as well." ...but looked up to him with a smile.

"But, unfortunately, Father..." Naresee somewhat frowned but hesitated to say this.

"I can't respawn, as I don't belong here. Because, in my world, dead beings stay dead. No **respawning** in there." The priest frowned, knowing that kind of death would affect Naresee. "Which in case, I have to be alot more cautious of myself. So, I might need an extra sword, a pickaxe, a bed and some food."

The priest accepted the offer and gave him what he asked for. Naresee then made his journey to the castle, but not without hardships. He scaled mountains and braved the dark forests. For about two days he travelled, he hid himself from the mobs that stalked the night.

Although, even if he made himself hidden well, he gets the feeling of being... watched. It was as if he's been followed. He then chalked it up to standard paranoia.

After those two long, difficult days, he finally made it. Infront of him was a castle. A large one.

Naresee then transformed himself into a young 6 year old blocky version of himself instantly, going towards the door and knocked. From the inside, a voice answered. "Coming!"

The castle doors opened. Naresee smiled but faded away quickly as he got serious.

"Hello there. I've got some important infomatio-" He quickly dodged as a large fist went at him. He then transformed into his real self instantly after dodging. Naresee got a better look on his attacker. It was a metal girl. A good few feet taller than him! Her body was robotic and grey, except her eyes that were alive... and glowing red.

 _ **"Mob spotted. Preparing to destroy."**_

"What!? I'm not one!" Naresee then tried ran away but tripped instead, causing him black out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide fast. The last thing he remember was that he's trying to run from the metal girl but tripped. He sat up, as if the metal girl did something to him... "Was I... unharmed? How?" ...but he wasn't harmed.

"Oh my! You're awake!" A voice spoke. Naresee turned his head to see a person beside him. It wasn't the metal girl. This one is all alive. She had orange hair, bright green eyes with glasses and wore a white robe. "Sorry about Elvina. She thought you were one of those mob rulers."

"I guess she doesn't hesitate, then..." Naresee said. He got another question. "Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Matilde. What is your name? May I ask what brings you here?"

"Name's Naresee. I've come here, seeking for help of the rulers here. Are you one of them?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, indeed! I am part of the Villager Council _and_ the top librarian of all Minecraftia! Are you a ruler? You certainly aren't a mob." She leaned closer to him, examining his face, which resulted in making him blush, feeling nervous.

"I uhh... I'm... not a ruler... Just, only a human..." He said, making Matilde gasp.

"A human? But you look nothing like the others. Well, now I feel hypocritical. Ha!" Naresee smiled.

"Mind taking me to others?" Naresee asked. Matilde nodded.

"Come with me."

* * *

 _ **Part 2**_

Naresee marveled at the extravagant corridor. It was adorned with stone and red carpet. Paintings hung on the wall. Naresee then looked up and saw a huge ceiling. Matilde noticed his awe.

"You seem impressed. Haven't you seen a castle before? You had to have at least made one yourself." She said. Naresee could only frown.

"If only I could build a castle like this... I'm so jealous. Really, I am." Naresee admitted himself being jealous. She giggled.

Matilde made Naresee to wait just outside the Council Door she went in. Naresee decided to put his ear at the door and listened.

* * *

 _ **The Listening**_

 _"Matilde, is he awake?"_

 _"Ah, yes... and he's here."_

 _"What!? Here!? You were supposed to wait untill we sent Ingot to escort you. Next, you're gonna tell us you healed his wounds."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh my Notch! You didn't!"_

 _"He's not dangerous!"_

 _"Calm down, Cristy. We should hear out this newcomer, Elvina is here should he try anything."_

 _"I say he should get quarantined."_

* * *

 ** _End Of The Listening_**

It wasn't long before Matilde came back to the door. She sweetly smiled.

"Okay, they're ready. Watch out for Cristy, though. She's a bit tense." She said. Naresee somehow don't know who Cristy is, but know he's gonna find out soon enough. He followed Atlas inside.

Naresee stood infront of a tall table. The denizens of the table were all female with orange hair and green eyes. However, each was wearing a different color. Next to them was a metal girl.

"Greetings." Naresee was about to say something after his greeting but, was interrupted by an arrow that landed infront of him just about one inches infront of him. The one who shot the arrow was a girl wearing a black apron. This ticked him off.

"Oh my gosh, why!? Why does this happen to me!? It's been twice already! TWICE!" Naresee was so ticked off that he held his head with his hands with anger. "Could you blacksmiths, please, _please_! Know the damn difference about the friendly one between the enemies!" He looked at the blacksmith with tears of rage, including the anger expression he had.

The other girls glared at the blacksmith. "Damn it, Cristy!" A girl in green dress said. But, Cristy wasn't responding as she was in shock about Naresee. She's looking directly at him. He was crying tears of rage. She didn't knew that happened to him once and she made this situation alot worse than his previous situation. She blinked a few times, snapping back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through that situation before..." Cristy apologized, which made Naresee sigh.

"Apology accepted. Gosh, I swear. This situation. Doesn't. Need. To. Repeat. Again." Naresee warned. "Anyways, back to where we were." He said in a normal tone, even when he's tearing up. He kneeled while he's still tearing up. "My name is Naresee. I have some urgent news about the mutants." The rulers leaned in. A girl wearing a brown robe spoke.

"Really? What is it!?" She said. Cristy raised a hand.

"Hold it, Karlee." Cristy stood and pointed at Naresee. "How do we know you're not a mutant-" She was interrupted by Naresee.

"Do. I. Look. Like. I. Have. An. Ability. To. Explode?" Naresee asked with warning again. This made Cristy to shudder.

"I'm not a mutant. I knew for sure, that you were gonna say that I don't look like any creature naturally here and don't look like a human as well. Even you rulers don't look like your villagers."

"He's got a point." A girl wearing green dress spoke. "The mob rulers don't look like their subjects. Maybe he's a human ruler."

When Naresee heard that, he was shocked and held his hands up in defense, blushing as well. "I-I-I'm not a ruler!" Naresee said with a concerned tone. _(If I were a ruler, how am I supposed to do what rulers can do!?)_

He then started to tell them his tale. From beginning, to the end. When he finished, he waited for response.

A girl in green dress spoke. "It does sound crazy, but it makes sense as to why we haven't heard of a human ruler. But, even if you are from another world, still know that we are in your debt. You saved one of our villages from the wrath of a mutant." This resulted to make Naresee smile. "That's not all. After my second run with a mutant, I was able to get this." He opened his inventory, pulling out an ender chunk. "It's the slice of a Mutant Enderman's arm. I was hoping you guys have something to do with it."

Matilde smiled. "Oh! I can! Bring it here, please!" Naresee did as she said. Matilde examined the chunk before going to the stand. As she touched it, a interface hologram appeared. She placed the chunk in the uppermost box and closed the interface. She smiled at her comrades. "It's going to take a moment to break down the chunk. While we wait, we should introduce ourselves to Naresee!" She said. A green dressed girl smiled. "A swell idea, Matilde. My name is Hannie."

A girl in purple robe stood. "My name is Janessa."

Brown robe girl. "Name's Karlee."

White robe girl. "My name's Alena."

Black robe girl. "Cristy."

The metal girl spoke robotically. "I am Elvina."

Matilde smiled. But, this doesn't stop making Naresee to wonder what's inside the chunk. "I really wonder what's inside the arm of a Mutant Enderman..." He said.

After he said it, Matilde suddenly squealed. "It's finally done! Let's see..." Matilde held a deep purple potion on her hands. "Oh... My..." She set it down infront of the Council.

"This is what was extracted from the chunk. We've finally found it. This is Chemical X!" Matilde exclaimed. Naresee was shocked that he didn't think about it in the first place. He looked at his hand, clenching it into fists "...How can this be...? How can some kind of person create this potion..." He said it angrily.

Janessa stood. "Sisters, this potion holds extreme power if it can force the mobs against their own ruler! There is only one being able of concocting such a sinful thing."

"Mariel. That wretch! We should have known. Who else would try this?" Cristy said angrily, as she frowned. She gripped the handle of her sheathed sword. This caused Naresee to clench his fist more, which results him to get angry. He knows what mob can do that. A Witch. But, he doesn't know Mariel.

"If it is her, we should go to her, directly. The legend has it that she doesn't even attend meetings held by mob rulers. There's no way she'd accompany us so willingly." Alena said, as she crossed her arms.

Hannie nodded. "If we are to face her, it would take considerable planning." She said.

Karlee stood. "Whoa now! Calm down! Just remember, we're only _assuming_ that Mariel did this. We can't just go and wage a full war based on a hunch!" Matilde nodded.

"I agree. We have to meet her first. Interrogation, that is the key." She said. Cristy frowned.

"The mob rulers have been at our family's throats since forever! Now _you_ want to meet with the one ruler who leads defected our villagers!?" Cristy said angrily. Matilde nodded.

The girls then turned to look at Naresee, who is still clenching his fists harder than before as he heard the entire conversation. Cristy knew how he feel. He felt anger. He's putting the blame on Mariel. Even though, the girls knew he doesn't know who Mariel is, he still felt anger. He later on calmed down and he relaxed his hands as Hannie called to him. "Naresee, we are very grateful for your help. As a sign of appreciation, we would like to allow you to stay here for as long as you like."

Naresee shook his head. He blushed, looking away to hide the blush. "Uhh... I... really don't know what to say... Really. Thank you."

The meeting then ended as the girls and Naresee walked out, with the exception of Hannie and Cristy.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, we don't know where his loyalities lie. He could stab us in the back any ti-" Cristy was interrupted by Naresee again.

"Why would I do that? I would be heartless if I did." He said. Cristy did not even expect that he has great sense of hearing, as she was in shock.

"It seems that he has great sense of hearing. Better watch your words when around him, Cristy. He's a good person, as he could be trusted." Hannie said.

The two then looked at Naresee and the girls talking. After their talking, they laughed together. Cristy sighed.

"I hope you're right..."


	5. Chapter 4: 3NTITY 303 15 C0M1N6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or anything. I only own what's mine._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: 3ntity 303 1S C0MIN6  
Part 1  
The Fight for Mariel's Defeat  
_**

* * *

It had been a few days since after Naresee's "trial" before the Village Council. In that few days...

...alot had happened between both of the factions. Since the village rulers had planning their next move, the mob rulers did as well. Which means, both sides got into a conclusion of going after the witch ruler, Mariel.

And so, coincidentally, both factions have planned their next move. _Today_.

They met in their respective bases, both unaware of each other's planning. The only person being aware was Naresee himself. He felt like another faction is planning their next move on Mariel as well. The mob rulers decided to have their own battalions with two leaders leading each and surrounding the witch's domain at all sides. While the villager rulers decided to take a more peaceful approach. However, Naresee planned himself to go to the witch's domain alone, as he said that he can take care by himself. The villager rulers were somehow worried as he is trying to outbrave himself. But, they somehow agreed while the others don't. So, Naresee went to the witch's domain all by himself while the villager rulers are also going to the witch's domain but in different path.

But, Naresee tripped during his walk.

...

...He then stands up, only to see Emilia and Kara infront of him. Did they follow his path? When he looked behind them, there are some as well. Another slime ruler and also, another magma cube ruler, but older than Emilia and Kara.

Naresee then looked at Emilia and Kara. "Did you just bring them here?" He asked.

"We don't want to talk about it." Kara said. This caused Naresee to back away in fear. His curiousity wanted him to ask why but he prevented it.

"Umm... Okay..." Naresee said nervously.

"Just, what are you doin-" The older magma cube ruler, Lavina, was interrupted by one roar. He groaned.

"Just what we need... The freaking mutants." This ticked Naresee off untill he transformed himself into a child blocky version of himself. This resulted for the older magma cube ruler and older slime ruler to be stunned in shock but only for a short period. Deep inside, he wanted to alert Herobrine not only about Entity 303. But about this problem as well.

"This is a real fucking embarrassment! Mariel, that witch is going way too far already!" Naresee said, now in his child voice.

"The world seed won't be able to hold much if that witch keeps on making the mutants!" Lavina said.

"This has to end already. Mariel has to be stopped!" Naresee ran, going to find the witch ruler, Mariel. Teardrops fell off from him, these tears were filled with rage.

"I never expected him to cry with rage so much..." The older slime ruler, Jade said.

"Neither am I, Jade."

"Alright, girls-" Jade noticed something missing.

Kara and Emilia.

"Why did they actually follow him... He's gonna kill us any time-" Lavina was interrupted.

"Hey, I heard that! I have great sense of hearing, ya know! Watch your words when I'm around! Besides, why would I kill, if I'm a friend to Skelly, Kara, Emilia including the others?" Naresee said from afar, he had a perfect sense of hearing. Even from afar. Lavina was stunned in shock for a short period.

"...Okay, fine then." Jade gave up, following them. Lavina raised her hand to stop but gave up as well, following them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Did you hear that?" Cupa, the creeper ruler asking her companion.

The ender ruler, Andr, nodded. "One of our acquaintances seems to have found the mutant. Should we offer our aid?"

"I'm sure they can handle-" Cupa was interrupted when she saw a young boy going through them. He came outta nowhere, but the tears from his eyes left a trail. It shows him that he's tearing up with rage. "He's angry, it seems. Could it be the mutant that ticked him off?"

"I'm sure it is. Let's go." Cupa followed the boy. Andr also followed the boy as well.

* * *

"W-what was that?" The ghast ruler, Ansley, said. The spider ruler, Martina, scoffed.

"Who cares? We got a mission to accomplish! What do you think, Cathleen?" She barked at the cave spider ruler on her back. The young girl smiled. "Let's go and wreck em' up!" She said. Martina and Cathleen run at full speed to the witch's hut while Martina held her dress to catch up.

* * *

 ** _The Villagers_**

* * *

Elvina and serveral surrounded the village rulers, safely escorting them. However, someone came outta nowhere. A young cubic human boy that resembles the clothes of Naresee's.

"What is he doing here!? He's just a little kid and he could get himse-" Cristy was interrupted by a young boy.

"I won't get myself killed! Watch your words when I am around, alright!?" A young one said. Cristy somehow knew his behavior. It is his behavior. Naresee's behavior.

"By the way, I decided that going out alone is a bad idea." A young one then transformed into a real one, which is Naresee. It was Naresee in his young cubic form earlier. Now, it is Naresee in his real form. The village rulers were in shock but only for a short period.

"I told you, you can't go alone by yourself!" Matilde said.

"And also, what was your world like?"

"Well... everything wasn't cubes in my world. I mean, there are some that are created but, not everything in my world are so cubish..." Naresee said. The village rulers couldn't believe it.

Everything wasn't cubes? Preposterous.

It wasn't long before they reached the home of Mariel, the witch ruler. Naresee admitted that this area is very familiar to him. He remembered the first thing: it was close to where he arrived the first time. _(Did she see me? Wait, no. She would've killed me if she did... or does she?)_

Cristy then ran up to the door and banged it with the hilt of her sword.

"Mariel! You'd better answer, now! I swear-" Cristy was interrupted by the sudden sound of the door opening. At the doorway, a girl stood there. Naresee then looked at her.

She seemed to be around Naresee's age but, maybe a little older than him. Not too far from Kara and Emilia's age either. She looked alot more like the village rulers but, her eyes were glowing purple. She wore a black witch hat with an emerald in the center and a black dress that split on both of her thighs.

"Hello, dear sisters! How are you on this fine day?" She said, as she smiled politely.

 _(Sisters?)_ Naresee thought confusingly.

Mariel backed away with a smile on her face as her sisters and Naresee entered her home. It was nearly immediately after Cristy held her sword up.

"Mariel! Tell us about the mutants! Did you send them?" Cristy asked angrily. Naresee stopped them as he quickly ran between them.

"Whoa, Cristy. Whoa. Whoa there. This is a _peaceful_ meeting, do you remember that or not?" The boy said, as he didn't notice Mariel's joyful smile. She didn't seem to blush, but it seems to remind her about him being her best friend. Or is it? Cristy's about to rebuttal but, was interrupted by the strange sight of Mariel's joyful smile and squealing, as the witch ruler's arms wrapped around the boy's torso. This somehow caused the boy to blush.

"Wait, _what_? What are you-" Naresee was saying something but interrupted by the squealing of the witch ruler. He looked at the others in confusion, who gave him the same look as well. Excluding Matilde, who's a bit ticked off. Mariel then released him, as she open her eyes.

"My gosh, Naresee! You seriously are gonna like this~!" Naresee then looked at the witch ruler, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the roar at the right time of the snapping from Mariel's fingers. Naresee backed away from her. "What did you just do...?"

"Oh, come on! I gave you your vengeance!" She said. Naresee somehow knew what she meant much more earlier than she thought. She meant the mob rulers.

"How'd you know they were here!?" Naresee said, as he was in panic.

 _ **"Ya bet they are!**_ _ **"**_

Mariel, Naresee and the village rulers looked up to see not only 2 balls of slimes but 4 laying on the ceiling, just before they splashed to the ground. They then took human form. This caused Naresee to laugh heartily but only for a short period before he smiled.

"I knew you four were there!" Naresee said, not in an anger tone but, a joyful tone. Cristy somehow jumped back in surprise, even more by the boy's behavior around them. _(What's with him? Does his loyalty lie with those scum too?)_ She thought.

Mariel smiled at Kara and Emilia. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the two ruler rejects. Are you still getting tutored?" This caused to make a visible smoke from Kara.

"Why do I oughta- no! And it wasn't tutoring! We were being..." Kara was searching for a word but someone finished it for her.

"Instructed. Yeah." Lavina knew that she had to be understanding her sister. Not completely ignoring them.

'...Something like that." Mariel then scoffed.

"Tell those other wenches I said 'Hi'!" Mariel then ran off, disappearing as she threw the invisibility potion nearly infront of her feet. Naresee somehow noticed this.

"DAMN IT!" Naresee cursed loudly, that he punched the ground hard. Hard enough for his fist to bleed. That was seen by the rulers, as they took a step back. "damn it, damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" He repeated that punch at the same time he repeated the word. It was easy to tell that the ground's broken hard by Naresee's bleeding fist. However, the boy didn't feel a thing, as he felt only anger. Cristy knew how he was feeling, but she does not want to mess him up like how she did earlier in "trial".

"Uhh... I think we got a problem here..." Karlee said, as she pointed at the door. The others looked at the door, only to see a figure standing there. Brown hair covering her white eyes, tattered clothes covering her pale skin.

H. She was here. Naresee noticed her. He then stood, looking at her.

"Where is the witch." She said. Her voice, as always, carried no emotion. This caused the village rulers, even Elvina, backing away from H as the boy noticed.

"We don't know. She managed to escape using her Potion of Invisibility. I knew the mob rulers are here, as I knew what she meant, alot more earlier. This isn't much time. Also, I need to talk with **Him** about something after this." The boy said. He also noticed the village rulers were looking at him with worry, as they knew what he meant. The boy then walked the opposite way of the door, going to look at what's going on. Kara and Emilia, even their sisters followed him to find out what's happening.

What they see, is a large skeleton mutant. A Mutant Skeleton, as the boy knows. There were some of the rulers out there, fighting the mutant. The boy widen his eyes, as well as he opened his mouth in shock. Kara, Emilia, Lavina and Jade gasped when they see that almostly some of the rulers have been injured by that creature. They then turned to Naresee, who's still in shock. The boy then gritted his teeth, as he clenched his fists. They somehow knew what he was feeling a bit late. He couldn't let anyone die in his sight. Not even the mob rulers. The boy then angrily ran, going past beside H to go and fight that mutant. The slime rulers then followed him, even with the village rulers following them and the boy as well.

* * *

 _ **The Fight**_

* * *

"My army can't hold this thing off for too long!" Yaebi yelled, as he was trying to struck the skeleton mutant once or twice, whilst spawning some zombies who are going after it. Just by the time he spawned another one whilst striking it again and again, he was very lucky. Why? This zombie appears to have enchanted diamond helmet, enchanted golden chestplate, enchanted diamond leggings and enchanted golden boots. It wasn't possible for any other tool that weren't made out of diamond to be enchanted but, this guy has the most impossible things no one has ever obtained before.

"I'll take this thing out here, don't you worry!" A zombie said to his ruler. It was unusual for him. He actually just spawned a zombie who not only is well-equipped, but also smarter than the rest of the zombies.

"Hey. Still in shock? You'll be letting your guard down! I'll strike this thing while you get some of your army here!" This caused Yaebi to snap back to reality. This zombie is very unusual. He has a enchanted Iron Sword, which is stronger. Gosh, this guy. He has some of the most impossible things that no one has before. The smart zombie then went at the skeleton mutant, striking it multiple times while running around in circles of the beast. This smart zombie repeated the process untill it knocked him away, bringing him to Yaebi. Unfortunately, he's nearly lost his own life that he's in a very critical state.

"D-damn it... When is this thing going to stop!?" The smart zombie said, angrily.

Skelly and her companion, the wither skeleton ruler, kept shooting their arrows at the mutant for distraction more than anything else. However, this only caused to make the mutant angry. It charged at the skeleton girls. The wither skeleton ruler dodged just in time but, Skelly was a fraction of a second too late.

The skeleton ruler flew to the tree, dazed. The mutant was upon her before anyone could react. Skelly looked around for her bow but, it was thrown a few yards away.

For a moment, it felt like miles.

The skeleton mutant went up to her, about to rear back it's bow, but was interrupted by a sudden push. It's sockets only landed on person that saved Skelly, whom she recognized instantly.

It was the boy, Naresee himself. He's wielding an Iron Sword that flashed into another sword which he and Skelly noticed. He looked at his sword. He muttered something that Skelly only was able to hear.

"I don't feel like a human... I am, but I'm something beyond that... Who am I?" This is what the boy muttered. He didn't know the origins of something he had. He's been asking himself for so long. Not even Skelly would answer his question he put to himself because she doesn't know alot about him yet.

The boy then snapped back to reality, noticing the mutant reared it's bow, ready to swing it at him. He knew that he wasn't gonna go down easily like this. The mutant then swinged it's bow at him, but it was blocked by an unimaginable strength of the boy's left arm, which is the only thing that has no weapon held. The rulers were in shock, even Skelly. Even the smart zombie as well. The village rulers came just to aid, along with Kara, Emilia, Jade and Lavina but stopped in their tracks as they were in shock, seeing the boy blocking the mutant's bow with only his left arm.

"I swear, I don't like anyone else dying in my sight. Cause if there is..." Naresee looked up to the mutant.

"...You've screwed up." Naresee then deflected the mutant's bow back at it, causing the bow to damage it.

"How can you be stronger than others..." Naresee jumped, grabbing the bow, took one of the mutant's arrows and shot the arrow back to it's previous owner, which is a mutant.

"...if you're weak to your attacks?" The arrow flew straightly at the head, pushing it away from the body of a mutant. It landed about 312 blocks away from the mutant. This caused the rulers to be in shock even more. The boy then landed and threw the mutant's bow back to the previous owner's body. This caused the body to fall into a pile of bones. The village rulers went to him. But, there were mob rulers on the other side, as they regrouped. They stared at each other, waiting for them to make a move. This is what Naresee didn't like. So, all he had to do is get in the middle of it and stop them. He managed to be in the middle but, However, since Naresee had over-exerted himself a bit, he then collapses backwards but manages to sat up. His body is straight, but his left hand's on the ground while his right hand is placed on his right knee.

"D-damn it..." Naresee cursed.

"Naresee!" Matilde called out his name, as she ran to him. Even Kara and Emilia ran to him, trying to help.

"...This... isn't the first time I... over-exerted myself..."

"Wait, you did before!?" Kara asked.

"Y-yeah... It's... possible to get sick from... over-exerting yourself alot... My mom told me that..." Matilde then checked his forehead by putting her hand on his forehead. She felt heat from his forehead. She realized what kind of sickness this is.

"He's ill! He's nearly ill!" Matilde yelled.

"Curse myself for over-exerting..." Naresee muttered.

The village rulers then ran to him while the mob rulers remained as if they were in shock still. When they heard the boy's muttering, they knew what he felt. He felt like as if he was a scum. He's so young, that he would consider himself a scum. He would consider himself a bad person that chose to be lonely. They knew his meaning as he showed it to them indirectly. _(How could he put this negative thought to himself?)_ They thought. However, Skelly and the boy has more important question in their minds. _(Is he even human?)_ Skelly thought. _(What am I?)_ Naresee thought.

Naresee then limpingly stood up. He walked to the witch's hut normally without any problems. The village rulers then followed him. And so did Skelly. It wasn't long before the others did as well, except for Yaebi and his smart zombie. The rulers aided Naresee to the witch's hut. But, for Yaebi and his smart zombie, they talked to each other as the smart zombie introduced himself to Yaebi, because he knows that it's his ruler.

* * *

 _ **Part 2  
How Are Gods Scared?  
**_

* * *

Once they reached the witch's hut, Naresee then layed his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He muttered something that only Skelly herself could hear him. Skelly told him to sleep, so he did.

After some time sleeping, he woke up. He doesn't even feel weak anymore. Instead, what he feel is just normal.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. _**"You've recovered from your sickness, I see."**_

Naresee looked over, expecting Skelly to be here and his expectations were right. He knew that she would be taking watch on him.

"Yeah. I did. Would you mind giving me an answer?" Naresee asked for what happened since he fell asleep.

"Us rulers were going to fight but you managed to be in the center of us. Unfortunately for you, you collapsed from being sick. Since you helped during the conflict so fast, we all decided to return the favor. Matilde made a potion that cures your sickness and judging by the feel, it seems to have worked. We regrouped at the Village Castle and as we speak, the other rulers are working on a treaty agreement." Skelly answered his question.

"You mean, a peace between two factions? To fight Mariel?"

"Yes."

The boy then thought about it for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a bit giddy about two factions joining forces to accomplish their common goal.

"Naresee... can you answer a question for me?" Skelly questioned him. He raised his eyebrows in an agreement. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? It was foolish and you had no right to intervene. I can respawn, you can't. Most of us still, so why did you save me?"

"Because I couldn't just let a single person die in my sights. My instincts would kick in to save people from dying. How would not helping you make me or anything feel any better?"

Skelly was taken aback by his answer. She clearly remember how Naresee was at the Village of Darkness. She saw how almost scared he was, as she was grinning evily. Skelly remembered that all too well, that she labeled that as her favourite memory. This human had thrown away all of his animosity in one act of aid, but at the same time, doesn't even know who he is. He was a human, but he's something beyond, as she heard. Now, she felt a pang of guilt on her chest. Partially. There was another feeling as well that she couldn't identify. She sighed before brushing it off.

Skelly then stood and was about to exit. She's standing at the doorway for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you. Kara and Emilia kept trying to sneak in here. Watch yourself." She left with a grin on her face.

The boy then stood from his bed, went to the wall which is near to the doorway, leaning on the wall while writing something in his diary. He was writing for sometime untill he heard a voice. Which caused him to hide his diary fast.

"Naresee? Are you okay now?" It was Emilia's. With his diary that he write, he forgot about Skelly's warning.

"Yeah." He replied without thinking.

He then yelped as Kara and Emilia bursted into the room.

* * *

 _ **Village Council**_

* * *

"This is our final offer. Take it or leave it." Cristy said, slamming her fist on the table. The village rulers all stood behind her.

"No deal! We cannot agree to that! It would distort the natural order!" Yaebi said, as he glared at Cristy.

"Mariel's already doing that! If we don't rally all the troops we have, she'll do more damage than we could possibly imagine!"

Yaebi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sudden burst of the door open.

A lone, cubic figure stood. It was a female. Long purple hair on both front and back. Dark purple shirt and green pants. Grey shoes. The skin is white. Her eyes are blue.

 _ **"If you all argue like this, then that witch will get an advantage! The more time we waste, the more damage the world seed is gonna be!"**_ The female voice said. This caused others to be taken aback. "Now, the less we argue, the more we agree on the negotiation! We have to stop this damage with Him!"

 _ **"She's right."**_ Another voice said behind her. A figure which seemed like a realistic teen. Naresee. He was behind her, abit far. He was walking to her casually, with Kara and Emilia behind him.

"The villagers may despawn your subjects, it's true. But, Mariel is getting stronger and wiser in any second. We need to do this with **Him**." This caused the put up a sudden fear in the eyes of the village rulers. Cristy swallowed before speaking.

"You can't be serious... Recruiting **Him** can't even be possible. It's a suicide attempt."

"This is our last deal for the sake of your subjects. I know that recruiting **Him** is very dangerous. Deep down, I'm scared of him. Because he's the true fear in every heart. Even the hearts of the brave ones. But, we have to do it." Naresee went towards the table and slammed his hands on it. "Either should we do it or just die along with the world seed!" He yelled. This caused every ruler to look at him. They hated to admit that he's right but, it's too wrong for them to say he's wrong because he's too right about this. He's not lying about this. He's completely serious about it. There's no way they could say that he's not kidding.

"We have to persuade **Him** about this. To keep the world seed safe untill Mariel's been taken care of." Naresee said, completely beyond his seriousness. His seriousness is now beyond anyone else's. Including his current one.

"Not only I have to go alone, but someone's gotta be with me just in case. Someone who is a valuable one that I could accept. Even the strongest one as well."

Everyone looked to the ground, lost in thought untill an idea came on their heads.

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

* * *

The boy wasn't even letting a single sweat from him. But, he thought about what would happen if he met Herobrine. Everyone was outside now. The mob rulers were looking at him with a smile on their faces while the village rulers, had worried looks on their faces.

"I may not be the strongest fighter but, why am I supposed to be the one who talks to a merciless God?" Naresee asked, mixed with calm and worry.

The blaze ruler floated forward. "That is true, but you _are_ the most expendable. We have kingdoms to rule. If **He** slays us, we may not respawn." Naresee _(fakely, as the others didn't notice something in him. He did act that as if it was real but he fakely did it with real acting.)_ looked down. He understood all too well. These beings were rulers with an unimaginable power.

For him, he's just a human...

...

...

...Or is he really a human?

 _ **"Looking for me, Naresee?"**_ A voice spoke behind him. It was heard by others as well. The boy looked up in shock, turning around faster, only to find Herobrine, right infront of him.

"WHOA!" Naresee jumped back in surprised, but landed on his back, hardly.

"Ow! Herobrine! Why'd you do that!?" Herobrine laughed hysterically on his expression.

"My gosh, Naresee! You should've seen your face!"

"What do you- oh my gosh. Herobrine." Naresee's expression changed to an annoyed one. "Dude, why?"

"I had to come here what's going on, dude! Come on! Can't I just wonder what's going on right here?" Herobrine's eyes glowed bright. It is **Him**. The _real_ **Herobrine**.

Unfortunately, for the other's dismay...

...Herobrine seems to slouch a bit. The boy then stood.

"Okay, Herobrine. Why do you seem to slouch around for abit infront of me and the others?" Herobrine shook his head, as he looked behind the boy. There was some annoyed expression on the face of rulers. He sweat-dropped. Then, he looked at Naresee.

"Sorry, man."

"Apology accepted. Now, here's the problem here..."

Naresee explained the situation to him. Herobrine chuckled at some parts, but he stood silent at the most part. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. _(Why did I agree to do this? I could just destroy this witch ruler infinity times over!)_ He thought.

"Herobrine. Now you have known this situation, not only this situation we all had, but there is another one. Another one that only I seem to have."

"Then, explain it."

The boy then explained another situation to Herobrine. Herobrine then put his body straight, the merciless God felt fear. This was the first time Naresee had seen him being in fear, including the others behind him as well. However, the rulers don't seem to know the boy's situation.

"No... No, no, no, no, no..." Herobrine said.

"This Entity... He's here. I saw him only with my eyes. No one could see him but only I did." Naresee explained.

"This thing can't be here! It can't be here!"

"It is here. It's waiting for It's moment to come. Tell me, God. Why are you scared of this Thing?"

"...Because..."

"Because what?"

"...Because that Thing's the one who would do my actions I showed to them in the future. All the killings I showed them, all the explosions I showed them, all the destruction I showed them..." This caused to shiver most of the rulers except H.

"...This Thing will do all those I showed them in the future. We all can't have that Thing around, can we?" Naresee agreed with him with a nod. The boy looked back, noticing them shivering but giving a slow, shivering nod as well.

"I... never knew you were this... merciful..." Cristy said.

"I am. But, Gods don't have fears. But, the thing is, I'm not a God yet. Well, I truly am, but I am a God in training, which means I would give myself advices. Learning all those by my own self. Anyways, back onto the topic. Well, not only that Thing will do all I showed, but it will try to control the world seed and it'll do anything unexpected that we ourselves, won't know. Maybe that thing will destroy it, maybe that thing will modify it, we won't know for sure."

"Now if you excuse me..." Herobrine snapped his fingers and he disappeared in an instant, including H. However, he came back, infront of Naresee.

"Before I go, let me ask you this..."

"... **What** are you, Naresee? You're a human. But, the thing is, **What** _are_ you?" After saying that, Herobrine disappearing in an instant again.

Naresee was in shock. He was frozen in shock. The rulers? They were looking at him in shock but, only for a short period. They then went towards the boy.

"Naresee?" Matilde called out his name, but he didn't respond. He's still in shock.

"What happened to him?" Cupa asked. The others doesn't seem to know. However, they looked at Skelly, who seemed to know.

"He's still asking himself that he's actually a human or not." Skelly answered their questions before they question her.

His voice was getting quieter but it started to be heard by others.

"What am I? Am I a human? What are those powers I have? What are those strength when I blocked the bow of a mutant? Who am I?" Naresee asked himself those questions. The others have no answer as they were in shock. They remembered it too well. Seeing the boy managing to block the bow of a mutant with his left arm, it was impossible. He considered that one being impossible, knowing that it would hurt the person. However, for him, it didn't. He's something beyond human. What is he?


End file.
